


Dinner with Demons

by Mesmeret



Series: The Last Supper: A Supernatural and Hannibal Crossover Au [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crossover, Horror, Multi, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural and Hannibal crossover following Supernatural canon where Jack Crawford's team is stuck investigating the crime scenes  of the Apocalypse. Will and Hannibal meet the Winchesters during season four. Will finds the brothers admirable but feels powerless to be of any support. Hannibal on the other hand...</p><p>I will add characters, pairings, and tags along the way. Updates on Wednesdays. There will be crack fics attached to this AU down the road. Because Dean throwing a bitch fit when Hannibal serves him a tartlet instead of a pie would be priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings and Salutations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction chapter and the hardest thing I have written. Thanks to [mmonger](http://www.mmonger.tumblr.com) for being my editor and good friend.

William Graham braced himself for the bedlam of the crime scene crew. Jack wanted him to find the serial killer terrorizing Chicago. The latest murder was in the suburbs instead of the metropolis. It looked like they were radioed by Jack upon his arrival, the last few crewmen and technicians quickly filtered out of the house. Weaving between the evicted forensic crewmen milling about, William made his way to the porch. Hannibal walked ahead of him to open the front door, the broken window panel still raw with shards. William nodded his gratitude to his friend as he entered the inconspicuous suburban home.

He froze. The two misfit men in cheap suits weren't suppose to be here. They were talking to each other in a corner of the foyer with odd looking cell phones or Geiger counters. He turned to Hannibal worrying his brow as they came closer. And along with them came the flooding sea of corpses and ashes of monsters, angels, demons, and Gods. But the only human deaths attached to them were of themselves and their beloveds. Will was shaking as the men, brothers, flashed their badges with one smirk and one sad smile. "Gentlemen, let Mr. Graham do his work before you do yours." Hannibal spoke with an arm out as a barrier between William and the men.

“Ah. No problem. Are they bringing in psychics now?” The shorter man chuckled at his joke while the taller one seemed paralyzed in an internal battle of punching his brother or bursting into apologies.

“Mr. Graham is a profiler for the FBI.” Hannibal spoke for William once again.

“Awesome. What do you think did this?”

“You mean who?” William spoke up for the first time with a small frown. The man’s smirk fades a little. That was interesting. However, he couldn’t afford to dwell on the intruders. He surveyed the living room that he is terrified to enter before turning to Hannibal, “Could you please escort them out. I need to do this now or never.”

Hannibal nods and places a hand on the shorter man. “Gentlemen, let us discuss some more about your theories outside?” The man glares at Hannibal but the tall one places a hand on the other shoulder which calms him down.

Hannibal observed the two men quietly on the walk to their car. They kept sharing looks that siblings exchange when caught breaking rules. He broke the silence once they got to the black American car, “I should properly introduce myself and companion. I am Hannibal Lecter and he is William Graham. You two are?”

The tall one speaks up and holds out a hand to shake, “Hey, I’m Angus and he is Young.”

Hannibal grips his hand with more emphasized strength on the pressure points on the wrist, “No. What are your real names, boys?”

The tall one’s eyes flicker slightly in shock before looking down at the other. Hannibal couldn’t see the full gaze of the man’s eyes but from the profile, they were endearingly compassionate. Hannibal knew he had little coaxing left to do.

“I am just a psychologist handling an unstable profiler. What are your names?”

Hannibal observed their body language. It appeared that they had military training and also codependency since they first met. The more they silently bickered, Hannibal was certain they were brothers. But who was the youngest? He made sure to stay silent and unassuming as they unravelled further until the tall one stepped forward.

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” He pointed at himself first and then to his brother. Hannibal nodded, “That wasn’t too hard, was it?”

Dean glared at Sam like a petulant child. Sam was clearly the peacekeeper in the partnership. Sam was too loyal to humanity and trusting for his own good. Dean seemed desperate to surround himself with a cocky atmosphere to cloud over his tortured self. In good time, Hannibal could gain Dean’s trust. But the man was making it clear that today wasn’t the day. “What are your professions?”

“Um, we’re,” Sam pauses and looks at Dean. “We investigate events.”

“What for?” Hannibal looked straight at Dean. Dean realized he was being put on the spot.

“You know, things. Things that everyone wants to ignore.” Dean answered vaguely.  He looked back at the European man with a slight eyebrow raise in hopes to challenge him enough to change topics.

However, Hannibal delved deeper, "You keep on saying 'Things'. Do you not see humans as beings, Mr. Winchester?"

"Heh, look mister, we don't really deal with people. We, we deal with the supernatural. How's that for you, doctor? Think we're crazy now?" Dean scoffed out a laugh with that question. What startled Hannibal is that the man is using the truth as a bluff. Hannibal knew of the supernatural existing. There was a lone girl who followed him a few months when he prepared her meat for the spring after he got his surgeon position. She mostly moaned or screamed at him. But never could get close to him at night, thanks to his iron framed bed he purchased after some research.

The notion of taking on inhuman forces sounded of something to be proud of. Dean’s words were far from prideful. His body language maintained an intimidating stance during Hannibal’s pause for words.

"No, I find hunters of the supernatural to be a truly admirable profession. I had a longer than expected experience with a ghost once. She was a very sweet lamb. Shame her death was so... tragic." Sam leaned forward and rested a hand on Hannibal's shoulder in a reassuring manner. He looked up at the tall man with a small smile, "I think I should be the one giving sympathies. I would imagine you boys have seen more tragedy than these people."

He gestured back to where Jack was discussing the findings with the forensics crew while William had the crime scene to himself. Jack occasionally looks over at Hannibal but doesn't do anything more.

Hearing Hannibal’s soft murmurs end with the shut of the front door, William looked around the hallway. Nothing caught his eye as his mind finished mulling over the interesting duo.  He then only heard the silent hum of the abandoned house. As his eyes closed, his view of the world walked away to be with the dogs.

Opening up, he felt evil but only saw cowardice. Scum. His left hand ran along the back of the couch as he slowly walked towards the woman with a twisted neck and gaping red mouth. Her limp body was splayed against a bookshelf. There was no blood on the books. She had been looking at the killer the whole time. _I wanted her to see her punishment until she paid me back with her life._ It was strange, but the murder occurred at this distance. The faint indents of petite shoe prints stopped where he was. He felt an archaic glee that a child gets when proving a parent wrong. Did this woman have children? He looked around for signs. No. Why did he think archaic for a child? The killer seemed far older than a prepubescent. He felt an itch on his cheek and subconsciously scratched it with his left hand. To his displeasure, his hand smelt of sulphur. Why sulphur? He looked down at the faint yellow powder on the couch. He frowned at it, unsure whether to get out of the killer’s head or to continue following this crazed child. He ended up closing his eyes. He didn’t want to dare think how Hobbs would haunt him in this situation. He wracked through his mind gathering everything he knew about sulphur. A strange factoid lingered like a stranger at a subway station in his mind. _Sulphur is left after the presence of a demon_.

Upon closer speculation of the victim, he saw her lips stained with blood. It was far darker than what was pouring out of her. He looked around again and it hit him. Occult. That’s why the men are here. Maybe they knew what was happening. He ran out of the house worried that Hannibal scared them off. He found the three men talking against an old car while Jack and his crew were shiftily looking over at them

“There was a child in there who killed her. And sulfur on the couch.” Will rushed while looking at the ground. His eyes darted up to see the men’s reaction. His hunch was correct. They were obviously involved with the occult by how the tall one adjusted a flask in his pocket for quicker access. The smaller one looked ready to bolt back into the house, but broad daylight was keeping him at bay.

“How interesting. These gentlemen are Sam and Dean Winchester.” Will nods but continues his urgent murmurs. Hannibal sighed at Will before turning the the Winchesters with an apologetic smile, "He gets like this if he gets too close to a case."

"Christo." Sam spoke quietly watching William like a hawk. Dean was ready to tackle William to Hannibal's amusement.

"She likes to live in luxury and be waited on. She is Daddy's little girl. Mommy is going to die again and again.” He turned to his companion, “There's a gated community a few miles away from here, right? Look for a mansion with mostly male wait staff with one or two women."

"Fuck!” Hannibal and Will quickly look back at the Winchesters. “That sounds like Lilith, Sammy!" Dean urgently turned around, heading for the driver's door. William looked at Hannibal and then back at Jack. He felt like he wanted to follow Dean and Sam, but he didn't want to get near that Evil. By the time he turned his head back, Sam was in the passenger seat and the engine started with a growl. Hannibal knocked on Dean's window. Dean rolled it down in annoyance, "What? You can't come with!"

Hannibal handed his business card through the window, "No need for us to go along. Contact whenever you feel fit." He nodded at Will.

"We won't disclose anything that would impede your hunt."  



	2. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of Wednesday November 12, 2008 was a busy night in Oak Park, IL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I had a fever last week and had to catch up with school work. Fyi~ there's a character that I introduced briefly in this chapter... Please don't judge them quite yet. I have an interesting storyline for them and another character!  
> Also... the last scene is very gory and demented. Sorry not sorry.

Dean was passionately planning out how they were going to recon Lilith's supposed compound as they drove to their motel. Sam hoped the FBI profiler was correct in his mumblings. But Sam's distrust towards civilians made him cautious. He sent a text to Ruby. He was running low on blood and high with sexual frustration.

Once inside the vile veridian and brown motel room, the brothers started researching the gated communities of the suburbs. There were some reported demon activity only in Oak Park. If the brothers weren’t so hell bent on getting Lilith, they would’ve seen it was a trap. However, Sam was blood starved and Dean wanted to prove to the dicks with wings that he followed his own path.

The brothers parted ways around 8 pm as Hannibal observed from the other side of the highway. Sam left the motel in the black classic after Dean grabbed a plastic bag containing cheap alcohol and junk food from the back. Hannibal made a face of prim disdain. He couldn’t fathom the need to consume such vile waste. He didn’t want to spend a night watching Dean indulge in filth so he got into his car to follow the loud Chevrolet.

****

Looking down at the motel room, an angel views the vessel of Lucifer was embracing the demon Ruby in sin. They have no vessel yet. And heaven informed the seraphim that one wouldn't be necessary until the 40th seal was broken. But their father gave them the name Rhamiel, angel of empathy.

Soft sounds of passion fill their many ears. Another pause occurs for Sam Winchester to drink more blood. His appetite had increased lately. The seraphim observed the demon curse herself to bleed more before the man barreled into the room. They couldn't help but admire her craftiness to succeed.

Once the intercourse ceased, Ruby started plying Sam Winchester's weak mind with false leads of Lilith's compound. The Seraphim was perplexed why the demon was toying with the vessel so much. It took Rhamiel a moment to realize that she is harboring love for the human, not the vessel.

They waited until the dreams of golden retrievers and a faint blonde figure fog their view of Sam Winchester to head back to the garrison headquarters. Before they flew, they caught a human peering through the blinds of the motel room. But they thought nothing of it. At first.

 

Hannibal was impressed at the Machiavellian flare of Sam's female companion. She was a tiny little thing. If she wasn't a demon, he would treat her like a roast quail. He couldn't hear the words spoken as Sam suckled her arm for the fourth time that night. But he didn't need to to know his voyeurism needed to move on.

He turned to leave for the parking lot. Hannibal was in reach of his car when he heard Sam call out to him from the second floor balcony. "Hey! Dr. Lecter! Why are you here?"

Hannibal turned slowly wearing a mask of embarrassment. “Oh, good evening Mr. Winchester. I’m staying here for the night. Mr. Graham has a peculiar aversion to motel rooms so I offered him my room at the quaint B&B to only find out that they are booked to capacity this fine fall evening.”

Sam frowned while leaning over the balcony, “That sucks. How is he anyways? He seemed really shaken up this afternoon.”

“He is very special. A pure empathetic personality.” Hannibal replied looking up at Sam. He watched the young man try to mask his curiosity. The older man saw nothing wrong with tossing the kitten a ball of yarn. “Whatever he witnessed in that house caused him to freak out during dinner at the Cheese Shop. He was cowering against me when a family of four were seated by us.” He enunciated his next sentence with a slight arch of eyebrows, “He was telling me that the younger daughter wanted him to kill me.”

“Shit!” Sam looked back at the door before looking back at Hannibal. “Um, did you find out anything about the family? Their name?”

“Fred Herbert and Mary Louise Herbert. Now, if you could excuse me, I have to check up on Will. I need to make sure he takes his medications before he sleeps,” Hannibal gave a curt nod before unlocking his car door. Sam bid him a brief goodbye as he got in his Audi. Hannibal drove out of the parking lot with the view of Sam talking animatedly on his cell phone next to a frustrated Ruby. Silly quail.

****

Dean had been indulging in Funyuns and beer for the past hour since Sam left. He had spent a half hour on the internet before getting too overwhelmed. For only being gone for 4 months, he missed a lot and yet so little. He flipped on the TV and found some silly “World’s Funniest Moments” show that entertained him just enough. Soon he heard the rustling of feathers and sighed, “I just want to relax tonight, Cas.”

Castiel frowned at Dean before looking at the two German tourists laughing at a goat on the television, “I come with no urgency, Dean. I understand you think you are close to Lilith.”

Dean shifted on the bed to make room for Castiel since the angel seemed more interested in the TV than anything else. The angel understood the man’s actions and sat down next to him. Right next to him. “Dude, space.”

Castiel looked confused for a moment, “But we are all on the earth.”

Dean chuckled a little before drinking a quarter of his beer. The whole Lost in Translation thing was getting old. “I meant I need space when sitting next to you. I don’t want to feel that creepy trench coat on me.” Castiel looked down for a second before shifting away from Dean. Dean frowned, Angels don’t feel emotion. And yet Dean could’ve sworn Castiel was embarrassed for a moment. “So, yeah. Looks like Lilith killed a woman over in Elmwood Park and her HQ is in Oak Park.”

The angel nodded while watching the car commercial on the screen but didn’t speak. Dean didn’t know what else to say so he watched the commercial as well. They ended up watching the rest of the show in an amiable silence. At a few points, Dean barked out a laugh or two while Castiel would frown. One time, Castiel smiled faintly and turn to Dean with sparkling eyes before looking back at the screen when he realized Dean wasn’t going to laugh at the baby and kitten interacting with each other. Dean rolled his eyes. He had seen that clip a hundred times. But he gets that a goody two shoes like Cas would find it funny.

Once the show ended, Castiel awkwardly disappeared when Dean was getting a new beer. He sighed and drank away the feeling of abandonment yet again. He contemplated hitting the sack early when Sam called him up.

“So get this. Dr. Lecter and Will Graham possibly had a run in with Lilith tonight when they were having dinner.”

“What? Seriously?” Dean set his beer down. “Where are you, Sammy?”

“I’m on my way back to the motel. Can you start looking up Fred Herbert and Mary Louise Herbert? Hannibal managed to get their names. Apparently Will Graham had a fit when the younger daughter arrived.”

“Looking it up as we speak,” Dean muttered as he typed out the names and saw that the Herberts lived in a community three miles north of the motel. “So tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, as soon as possible. She spoke to Will. She wanted him to kill Dr. Lecter, Dean,” Sam whined slightly as he neared the motel. “Gonna hang up. Got here quicker than expected.”

Dean was already waiting outside of the room when Sam arrived. They brought in the supplies to make salt rounds and holy water grenades. Working well into the night, they had made a small arsenal and double checked everything before getting some shut eye.

****

Will only remembered the white eyed girl asking him to kill his friend as if she was asking him for a new puppy. Now he was in a bedroom painted in rich browns. He had no idea how he got there. “I am Will Graham. It is,” He glanced at his watch. “It is 9:12 pm Wednesday November 12th 2008.”

He looked around and saw a piece of Hannibal’s stationary on the table in the sitting area. He felt immense comfort seeing the neat script from his friend.

_Will,_

_Do not be alarmed, you are currently in room one at Under the Gingko Tree Bed and Breakfast. Please rest and relax if possible. I will be back soon with your medication and a late evening meal._

_-Hannibal_

Will smiled as he set down the note before sitting down in one of the surprisingly comfortable victorian chairs. He stared out through the window at the Gingko tree masking the night sky. He was surprised that there wasn’t snow yet. He had packed his parka just in case. With that thought he looked around for his suitcase. It wasn’t there. Great. He rubbed his eyes with mild frustration. He didn’t want this solitude after the kind of day he had. He got up and was about to open the room door when a soft knock came from the other side.

“Will, it is me,” Hannibal’s muffled voice snuffed out Will’s anxiety. He unlocked the door to see Hannibal standing with a take away bag and both of their wheeled suitcases. Will moved out of the way and took the take away bag that was handed to him.

“What do you remember, Will?”

Will laughed as he pulled out the containers of warm soup and french bread. Hannibal could be quite blunt. “I remember that girl with white eyes. She kept on getting happier and happier.” He ripped the bread in two with a small growl as he remembered her gleeful words “Kill! Kill! Kill!” It was a siren call that almost lured him past the edge of the cliff if it weren’t for Hannibal’s intervention.

Hannibal was removing his suit jacket when he heard the primal anguish his friend expressed. He was debating on telling Will that Lilith was indeed the Lilith of Hell. Will had been going in and out by the hour today. Knowing Demons actually existed could be counter intuitive for Hannibal’s grand scheme. But it could also be grounding to know that evil has a physical manifestation rather than forming in the shadows of Will’s mind. He chose the latter.

“Her name is Lilith, Will. As in the first demon.” He took his half of the bread and his container of tomato bisque. “She is an evil that only herself could comprehend. Your only obligation is yourself right now.”

Will smiled weakly at Hannibal as he dipped his bread in the bisque. “Why did you chose a soup that was red?”

Hannibal chuckled sheepishly, “My apologies if it is disconcerting. It was this or creamed corn. I have found soups to be better for late evening digestion rather than more heartier foods.”

Will nodded, “It does taste good. What I don’t understand is why Lilith is here.”

The older man hid his smile as he sipped his soup. Will’s processing of ultimate evil was adorable to the cannibal. “I don’t know either. But it seems like it has something to do with the Winchesters. What did you think of them?”

Will shrugged, “They seem like they have experienced a lot for being so young.”

“Indeed. I ran into Sam just before getting here. It seems like they will confront Lilith very soon. I hope it isn’t in vain,” They both shared a glance after Hannibal spoke.

“I don’t think they are strong enough yet to defeat her,” Will frowned. They finished their meal in silence.

“As your psychiatrist, I am concerned about letting you sleep alone tonight since you weren’t in the now for most of the day.”

“True. I might sleepwalk to Lilith or something.” Will laughed at his horrible joke. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile.

“Would you be comfortable if I slept in here? Unfortunately the room with two beds is booked.”

Will laughed, “We are too alike aren’t we?” Hannibal looked at him with curiosity. “I meant that we are solitary creatures.”

“That is true. Would it be alright if I wash up first?” Hannibal pulled out his toiletries kit once Will nodded.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Will cleaned up the containers and changed into his sleepwear. He realized that boxers and an old T-shirt wouldn’t be appropriate and quickly slipped on the spare flannel shirt he had. But it was the baggy one that went past his boxers. From the bathroom’s pipes, it sounded like Hannibal was taking a quick shower. He weighed his options of dress pants and jeans. He opted for jeans for now. He wasn’t looking forward to waking up in night terrors in denim, but he couldn’t ruin a pair of starched khakis.

Hannibal came out of the bathroom wearing silver gray pajamas and a bemused look. He held back a comment about Will’s choice for sleep attire considering he saw the man in skivvies before. “Will, I have seen you at your worse. I can’t imagine denim will ease the night terrors.”

Will’s inflamed mind then remembered that morning of being greeted by Hannibal with a scrambled egg and sausage apology. “My mind lapsed for a moment.” He got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. To his comfort, Hannibal was already tucked in on the side closer to the door with the lights turned off except for the light on Will’s nightstand. Will shucked off his clothes and laid down between the sheets and comforter. Turning off the light, he hoped a hopeless wish of no nightmares.

****

Hannibal woke up from an undignified fall from the bed. He got up nearly getting scratched in the face from Will’s grasping hand. He watched the sweaty man in throes of anguish and fear. He was in awe at the sight of the endocrine system working in overdrive. The smell of madness was stagnant in the room. Hannibal walked over to the windows and lifted one open to bring in the chilled sweetness of the early morning. He then walked into the bathroom for dry towels.

He started covering the thrashing man in towels to at least get a grasp on the clammy skin, “Will! Wake up!”

The body in his hands went slack with a whimper. Gradually Will’s heart rate went down and his eyes opened but unfocused, “She killed the family. Just now.”

Hannibal froze in thought as he watched Will fall back to sleep hiding under the damp towels. It looks like he will be following the Winchesters in the morning.

****

Lilith grinned as the 14 year old brunette’s heart finally gave in to the demon’s torture. She wiped her bloodied hands onto her petite meat suit’s nightgown. Now it was just little Annabelle. The shrill wails of the 10 year old echoed in the mind that they shared as they looked at the girl’s parents. Their mangled corpses had been a few hours of stress relief for Lilith. She always did her best thinking while clawing away at her human pets.

She knew the boys were in town but what threw her off was that pair of humans at the crime scene and restaurant. She didn’t like how the cannibal let her play with his pet so easily. She wanted to feel the naughtiness of touching other’s possessions without permission. Instead, he asked stupid Daddy Fred for their names. And stupid Daddy Fred told him. So stupid Daddy and Mommy needed to die.

As she set about to booby trap the house for the Winchesters, her two subordinates who were keeping tabs on Dr. Lecter and Mr. Graham appeared. “Why aren’t you still in the B&B?”

“They know. We heard the weird one tell the cannibal that you killed the family during his night terrors.” The two demons were possessing the sisters that booked the room with the double beds.

Lilith kept her composure. She knew Will wasn’t psychic. It seemed like he was just lucky or had an accurately active imagination. Either way, she needed to set up this house properly. The demon possessing the hooker in the room next to the Winchesters told her that they were preparing for battle. She set a few trip wires that would drop body parts of the parents down from the second floor walkway once activated. Lilith debated having her meat suit be set to die in front of the boys or not. She knew how painful it was for the Winchesters to witness an innocent soul being ripped apart. However since time was of the essence, she decided play with Will Graham a little more. She had a feeling that this will be the next crime scene that the FBI investigates.

She sliced open Annabelle’s wrist and started writing on the yellow wall of the girl’s bedroom, “Kill! Kill! Kill!” She always liked her cursive handwriting. As the drowsiness of the blood loss set in, She started to flay the girl’s skin off. Little Annabelle felt the agony and was begging for mercy, for mama. But Lilith laughed until she couldn’t laugh anymore in her broken meat suit. Once the body was only moving because of the demon, Lilith picked up the strips of flesh and cradled them in her arms like a new dollie. With only the left cheek and upper lip partially intact, she tried to smile in earnest as she curled up on the blood and viscera stained bed. She pressed the upper lip to the flesh wishing it sweet dreams and don’t let the maggots bite. Giggling in broken watery clicks, she finally left sweet Annabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... that last part! I hope you got the right amount of heebie jeebies from it! Have some adorable [baby parrots](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmlMQtMkywo)


End file.
